Love is a Battlefield (Tourabu x OC 1shots)
by Gchan-sama
Summary: I'm doing the reader insert thingy basically. Similar to Love and Pop Music and Love Letters to the Gods...
1. Chapter 1

Full Moon (Mikazuki Munechika X Genderless Saniwa)

The oldest and most beautiful sword in the citadel is nothing more than a kind and grandfatherly type with a touch of pervert in him that pops up on occasion. You brush off Mikazuki Munechika as just showing his age at first, until you realize that deep down, this so-called 'old man' (despite looking like he was 25) has gotten to you.

"Ahhh…", he's drinking outside one night when you happen to walk by, "it's a nice night. Would you like to join me, Aruji?"

He pours you some tea. It's quiet; most of your citadel is either asleep, pursuing their own interests or out on sorties and expeditions. Sitting up close, you realize for the first time how his eyes reflect the moon. You find yourself admiring him.

"Aruji, was there something that you needed from me?" Those eyes are now focused on you.

"N…no." You quickly began to backtrack, "I was looking at the moon."

"It is quite lovely tonight, is it not?" The tachi smiles back at his master. "It's all right, Aruji. You may touch me if you like."

"Don't tempt me." You blurt out before you realize what happens as he leans over to kiss you fully.

"Forgive me, Aruji", his eyes twinkle with delight. "They say that the full moon can make one do things…"

"Where did you hear that?" Your face is tomato red as you touch your lips, still feeling his kiss.

"Is it not true?" He edges closer to you.

"Are you drunk?"

"Perhaps it is not alcohol that I am drunk on." He takes your lips into his again; this time, you don't resist. "Perhaps", he whispers, " it is time for some skinship, is it not?"

"Perhaps", you admit as you find yourself leaning against him, savoring his warmth.

 _So this is how it'll work: Some will be sexy, some will be yaoi-ish, some will be just family friendly..._

 _This is pretty much this version of the Kamigami no Asobi story I wrote a few years back. Each chapter is a different character with a saniwa...or maybe another sword. We started things off with Mikazuki; YOU THE READER let me know who I should write a POV of next!_

 _Next possible slots: Kashuu, Tsurumaru or Ishikirimaru? Honestly, I'll probably write all of them at some point anyway..._


	2. Chapter 2

o Hold Your Hand (Kashuu Kiyomitsu X Female Saniwa)

He loved her more than the sun itself.

He yearned for her touch, devotion and attention to be focused on only him, though deep down that was asking too much. To be fair, she was a good Saniwa; he was the strongest sword that she had and had always put her faith in him a lot, along with Yasusada his partner.

"You're my favorite, you know", she tended his wounds from a rather stressful battle one afternoon.

"You've been a Saniwa for how long now and you've just realized that not only am I the best, but I'm also the cutest?" He was brutally honest at times, which was both his best and worst traits (As Yasusada liked to tease him, "Everyone knows you're cute, Kiyomitsu,especially our master. I mean, you're captain almost all the time". This was usually occupied by Yasusada being either real snarky or rolled his eyes. Yasusada loved Kashuu and was used to his tempestuous moods.) His beloved master had muttered something while he spaced out. "Aruji?" He winced some as he received a flash of pain. {Damn it…}

"Rest up". Pink had spread to her cheeks as she stood up from his bedside. "Okay Kashuu-kun?" She took his hand into his for a second before walking off to do her duties…or so she thought.

{I need to do this now}

"I love you." He blurted out. "I..I love you so much that I…" Kashuu mustered his courage together to declare, "Arujii…I want to be with you!"

This stunned the Saniwa at first; she kind of suspected that he had more than the master-servant type of feelings but had been so absorbed in her own duties that she didn't know. {I'm a fool.}

"Wait." The uchigatana realized his mistake after a few seconds of silence. "That wasn't cute, blurting it out like that…"

"Kashuu-kun…" the Saniwa blushed as she leaned over to kiss him. "It's fine. I..I have feelings for you too…but I'm not sure how to express things. I…I've never even dated a boy before let alone kiss anyone."

"Well…I never did either." His face was burning. {I probably look so not cute right now…} "but can I ask you for a favor?"

"Sure."

"Hold my hand again." He looked into her eyes this time. His heart pounded. "Hold my hand tightly."


	3. Chapter 3

Sickbed (Ishikirimaru X Genderless Saniwa)

"Ah…", The monk-like figure kneeling next to the futon smiles with relief, "You're finally awake…"

Ishikirimaru is looking concerned as he feels your forehead. "Thank goodness. I had to exorcise the demon that made you ill."

"Thanks". You try to sit up, but the illness that has ravaged your body in a weakened state that the human oodachi catches you in his arms before you fall. "Please rest, Master. Your body will need a few days to replenish its energy" You notice how young he really looks, despite the fact that he was thousands of years older than you. A combination of father and big brother.

"How long have I been ill?"

"You've been out for two days." The oodachi stood up. "I shall let the others know that you are awake." As he steps out to get you something to eat, the darkness invades the room again as he cries your name.

Voices surround you from all sides; those from your past, those from the present and those from the future. You walk around, finding yourself in the citadel, calling out everyone's name…until you find that no one is there. The citadel is completely empty.

"Anyone?" You cry out in the hopes for a reply but no one listens. Over in the corner, a shadow looms and that's where the bodies are as your mouth forms a scream

"Master? Master please!"

Ishikirimaru 's voice brings you back into the reality of you commanding an army to fight against the forces that want to envision changing history. "Honestly, Master…you gave me such a fright!"

"I'm sorry, Ishikirimaru", the tea he had Mitsudada (probably) made feels good going down your throat. "I had a bad nightmare."

"Well, it's over now." He leans over like a father and kisses you on the head. "Fear not, dear Master. I am here by your side to chase away any bad dreams you might have."

You fall asleep in the oodachi's arms, warm as it could be


	4. Chapter 4

Surprises

"-chan", the man, clad in white from head to toe playfully hugged the person at the desk from behind, "You're so cute when you're so serious."

The master was working on their daily paperwork that the government required for records sake. Tsurumaru was working hard to annoy and distract them. "Did you need anything, Tsuru-san?"

"Yeah. Play a little bit. All work and no surprises will make for an early grave." He leaned over the master, enough so that the master could smell him. Rain, flowers...and steel. "What are you up to anyway? Is that a love letter?!"

"A love letter to whom...a kebishi?" The master had to laugh. "It's just a record of what happened today. That's all."

"Oh how boring." The crane let the master go...for a second. He then kissed the master's neck as the master gasped in surprise. Tsurumaru looked pleased with himself afterwards. "Now, we can liven up things!" He grinned.

The master touched the place where the crane had kissed it. Then they wacked the crane with a book. "Owww…." Tsurumaru winced. "That was not a nice surprise..."

"You", the master refused to give in to the sword's demands for attention and teasing...at least until they were finished with business first. "are a pain in the you-know-what..."

Then the sword suddenly grows serious, which makes the master suddenly nervous. The biggest joker in the citadel...the one who always knows who to get a rise out of people for better or worse, has gone suddenly silent. "Ne, Tsuru..." The master apologized and suddenly feels bad, "I was only joking when I hit you..."

"Am I bad luck?" He asked suddenly. "I bring death to all of my masters, you know."

"All men must die. But, I'm not planning on dying anytime soon." The master smiles to reassure the sword. "As for whether you bring me bad luck...you don't. None of you do."

Tsuru then leans over and kisses the master full on their lips. "I like you, you know. You're a good person."

"Tha...thank you." The master, left breathless, touches their lips. Is this all he wanted to do?

"The biggest surprise is seeing you all flustered and falling for everything." Then Tsurumaru breaks out in another smile. "Hehehe..."

Then the master realized that they were had.


	5. Chapter 5

Romance Poetry (Kasen X Female Saniwa )

1.

The first time that Kasen meets his new master leaves him a bit surprised. He has no problem serving a woman though her first reaction upon summoning him makes him wonder if she is disappointed somehow.

"Oh…" she looks at him curiously, " you're definitely not an old man."

"…Forgive me?"

"I'm sorry." She smiles warmly, "I wasn't expecting someone rather young-looking and so beautiful."

"I see…"

"Please forgive my rudeness." She radiates a warm smile, "I am very happy to meet you, Kasen. Please feel free and at ease here. This is your home too after all."

2.

Ai grows to like the beautiful young man who, despite complaining about the inelegance of things, takes to the housework and laundry instantly much to her surprise. For someone who hails originally from a rather violent past, when he's not in battle, he's rather calm and even motherly with the younger tantous.

(He is the one who killed 36 after all.)

She also notices that he's alone in his room often usually reading or writing. On this day, the screen door is wide open, with a slight breeze flowing in. "What if the wind smudges your work?"

"Nature is a part of poetry, would you agree, Lady Ai?" He has a hair bow trying back his lavender hair and eyes the color of a clear sky, a similar trait he shares with his fellow Kanesada sword. The breeze shuffles his work some as she helps collect his work before it blows away.

"I agree", she hands him his work. "But nature has a way of playing tricks on you."

He thanks her as he collects his work. He notices her looking at his small library he has accumulated since his time here. "Might you be interested in poetry, Lady Ai?"

"I am actually." A life-long reader, Ai has spent her life mostly in the company of books from old temple scrolls to colorful manga to different forms of literature that she has studied throughout her university career. She glances at what he's writing, which makes him happy. "I like all sorts of literature actually. Stories, poems, plays…"

"Ah, but poetry and songs are the most elegant", his blue eyes light up, "because they come from the truest place of emotion!" He sees his master looking at him as he suddenly wonders how her lips would taste if he kisses her.

"I agree with you on a certain point", Ai reads some of his work, "but poetry is just a small part of the picture. Stories can be full of emotion too, depending on how they're written. Look at Murasaki or the Greeks." This leads to a lively discussion between the two, until both master and sword are both tired and happy. Kasen is surprised at how much he likes talking to her about art; for the first time since his arrival that first day, he truly feels like he has seen a part of her that no one else has.

3.

"There is something I wish to ask you…"

"Go on."

Master and sword are once again in private, this time out on a walk from obtaining supplies. On this day, Kasen decides to ask Ai something that he had always wondered about. Why him?

"I am curious to what made you choose me." He smiled at her.

"I don't know exactly…" Ai stares off thinking, "I'm not that familiar with Hosokawa, other than the whole affair with Gracia" She looks at him, "Are you unhappy with me?"

"No! It isn't that at all!" He stops and grabs her hand and brings it almost to his lips. Ai is blushing, but remains calm.

(My heart is his), she admits to herself, (Damn it..I love him, but how will he be?)

"I'm very happy that you are my master. I was curious because of how you get along with the others…" He lowers her hand and still doesn't let go.

"I suppose fate bought you to me." Her eyes, the color of fade, meet his. "Like I said, I just chose you randomly. And…" she leans in closer, "peonies are my favorite flower."

"I am a liberal arts sword…"

"I'm human. So are you." She's blushing as she takes his hand to hers. "If you're jealous of how I react to the others, there's no need. I love them all like the brothers, uncles and fathers that I've never had. There's only one person that has become dear to my heart. You."

She then makes the first move by kissing his hand. "I understand if this is strange…it's strange to me as well. "

"Lady Ai…"

"If you don't feel the same, it's fine. I still love you anyway." She kisses his hand. "I won't let you be like Hosokawa, if that's what you're worried about."

"Obsession was my masters undoing. My only job was to serve and fight by his side. I stayed out of his personal affairs though he is the one who taught me about the arts."

"Keep the obsessiveness to the battlefield then." Realizing that she lost, Ai was ready to move on..until he kisses her deeply, before he realizes it. His face turns red as he faces her; this was the last thing, as a sword, that he wanted but as a man, all he wants to do is hold her and kiss the moonlight that shines on her hair. She doesn't back away; actually she invites him to touch her more. She savored his kisses as he surrenders more to centuries of repressing his human side.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: Kane-san gets laid...but not by Horikawa.**

Loving Kanesada (Izuminokami X Female Saniwa)

SPRING

The first time the Saniwa meets the famous Shisengumi sword, her first impression is that this one is going to be a handful to command. He's cocky as hell, which is both a blessing ("I'm glad you're confident", she tells Izuminokami, "but don't get reckless.") and a curse. After all, being reckless gets nowhere, as she's seen in her own life.

The second impression is that he is indeed beautiful. If tsukomogami indeed take on the traits of their former owner, then Hijikata must've been one handsome man. His sword is both charming and friendly in a big brotherly way; after all, his fellow Shisengumi swords adore him enough. However,,much to her annoyance, Izuminokami Kanesada is the biggest flirt she's ever met.

And boy does he ever play on it. "Yo, Aruji!"

"Morning, Izumi…" the Saniwa rubs her eyes sleepily. "You're up rather early…"

"Kunihiro said I should wash before I eat. And my hair is greasy anyway." He runs his fingers through his long, raven colored hair. "Being good-looking is practical for battle after all."

"You know, I don't think our enemy is secretly wondering how they can score a date with the guy who wears a Shisengumi cloak and has long hair…" the Saniwa just remarks dryly.

"Too bad the enemy isn't pretty like you." His blue eyes click with hers. Then his cheeks turn beet red with embarrassment and quickly backs off, leaving her both confused…and amused. She does like him a lot despite his diva personality but the last thing she needs is to become attracted to one of the men that she is to command.

However, she can't help but think that something just passed between them.

SUMMER

"Just because you're my Master doesn't mean I'll lend you any money."

"You mean the money I pay you?"

The Saniwa and Izuminokami are on their way to get some supplies. In the time he's been here, Kanesada has already proven his worth a thousand times over. Unlike others in battles, he usually arrives back with only some nasty scratches. Relationship-wise, they've grown closer; he's more willing to help out with the farming(thanks to Horikawa's persuasion on that farming would make his partner even more cooler…and impress the Saniwa more.) and she's learned to banter right back.

"Fair enough." He chuckles back.

"I'd be a crappy leader if I resorted to borrowing from my own men…" She sighs when he suddenly goes silent. "Izumi?"

He puts his finger to his lips. "I'm sorry, Aruji…but it looks like we're being followed. Stay right here;" He smiles like a child on their birthday. "I'll take care of this!"

And the Saniwa sees the monsters come into view for the first time. At one time, they were swords themselves; a tachi and a yari. Izumi easily slices the tachi in half but gets knocked about by the yari. The Saniwa, by instinct, takes the small knife she kept with her for protection and plunges it into the yari while Izumi finishes it off by cutting off its head. "Hmmph. It wouldn't be cool of me to let my master have all the fun!"

But the Saniwa notices that he's limping some. She feels a little sore, but her first priority is getting him patched up. "Come on..hang on to me".

"I'm okay. Kunihiro can tell you…I've gotten worse wounds." He looks her over. "Are YOU okay?"

Before the Saniwa can answer, he bends over and offers her his back. "You're limping."

"So are you."

"Heh, like I said, I'm okay. It'll take more than two small fry to take me out!"

His back is warm. She holds onto him, forgetting how tall he is. His hair and sweat smell sweet.

"By the way", she begins quietly. "You were really cool out there…"

She could sense that he was blushing, but he was proud of himself. "Well, I am the best after all! And I'm much more cooler than Mitsutada!"

"He can cook though."

"Then I'll cook as well! I know some things from watching Kunihiro and Kasen…"

Later, once they return, after Yagen bandages her up, she works on Izuminokami, who's strangely quiet. "Hey", she begins to ask, "are you scared to die?"

"No." His blue eyes meet with hers. "Not at all. As a sword, we do and can break at times, but don't worry, Aruji-chan…" He touches her cheek softly, "I don't intend to break anytime soon, if ever. As long as there is breath to this body, I will be with you until the end on this." He traces her lips softly as the Saniwa asks him to bend down. She kisses him. It's nothing more than a peck, but the Saniwa realizes something.

She loves him. This tall, narcissistic, ego-driven but also kind, considerate of his fellow swords and charming man has awaken something in her that no one else has. He's stunned at first.

Inwardly, she's grinning. (Try to think of a comeback for that one). She's about to check on other wounded warriors when he pulls her gently towards him and kisses her passionately for what seems forever. "I've become charmed by you, you know…" he smiles as he pushes a loose tendril of her hair behind her left ear. "I…I've been like this for awhile now. I really like you, E-chan" he uses her full name for the first time, "I know you have to take care of everyone else, which is fine…that's what a commander does after all…but, let me share more with you, yeah?" He turns away from her and the Saniwa can't tell if he's crying or embarrassed. "Man, that sounded so lame…"

The Saniwa proves him wrong by kissing him back as she whispers, "you drive me crazy sometimes. But, I don't want to be apart from you either. Come to my room, when you're rested…"

#####

His long hair tickles her some as he straddles her and explores her body with kisses. She moans softly, feeling him grow closer to where she's wet as he takes off her kimono and licks her neck. All she explores his mouth with her tongue as he grows more harder.

"E-chan", he whispers in her ear, "I have to-"

"It's fine", she smiles lovingly and dazed with lust. "I want you too, Izumi…"

He plunges inside her with a moan. The Saniwa, while appreciating his beauty, grips him tightly as the two sway in rhythm, is just grateful that no one can hear their passion.

####

Later….

They shower together, each washing each other from head to toe while sharing kisses and both, at ease with each other after admitting their attraction to each other, are happy. "I think", Izumi smirks that makes the Saniwa go weak in her legs, "I want you again"

Against the rushing water, she takes the lead this time by stroking him. "Are you becoming charmed by me, Kanesada-kun?"

He kisses her, tongue to tongue. "Mm mm…most definitely."

They're about to go for round two of their passion when, "Kane-San! Are you bathing right now? Need me to wash your back?"


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter: Ugu gets his Valentine's Gift...with a special guest appearence by Oo 'FIGHT ME DOUJIRI FUCK YOU'Kanehira**

Tea and Sympathy (Ugu X Male Saniwa)

Out of all of the swords in the citadel, Uguismaru was almost always calm no matter what. Unlike the rest of the swords who were either happiest either in battle or tending to their master, the green-haired sword was most happiest sitting around with a cup of tea by his side, watching the world go by. He had been watching the younger tantous playing when the master himself joined Uguismaru with a small present in his hands.

"Here." The master smiled. "This is from me."

"Thank you Master." Uguismaru opened the box and found six little candies. "But what is the occasion?"

"It's Valentines Day. From me to you" The master encouraged, "Go on. Take a taste and tell me what you think."

Uguismaru popped a candy in his mouth and was hit with a surprise. "M…master…this is really good actually! Is this…" The candy melted in his mouth. "Tea?"

The master, a candy-maker since his pre-Saniwa days, grinned with pride. "I made it especially for you." Despite not being his starter sword(Hachisuka, because the master liked his armor which reminded him of an anime character the master loved growing up), Uguismaru was his pride and joy. The master had loved this quiet sword with his heart. And Uguismaru loved his older master back. "I just wanted to show my love and appreciation for you."

"I don't have anything in return to give you though."

"That's okay." The master took the sword's hand and squeezed it. "You are still alive after all. That means more to me than anything."

The sword turned a little pink then covered up by taking another candy. "I should save some for Ookanehira…"

"There's plenty." The master stood up and stretched his legs. "Forgive me, dearest Uguismaru. I think the tea just attacked my bladder." However it wasn't the bathroom the master was going to.

"Here."

The master returned a few minutes later, holding a sword. He presented it to Uguismaru who just looked at it with a question.

"I think", the master bowed down, "that you should summon this one." He handed a piece of white paper with the character for 'Sa' written on it. The sword did as he was told.

After the typical usual flurry of Sakura petals that greeted every new sword's arrival, a tall redhead stood there with an angry look etched on his face, shouting for someone named Doujigiri. At least Uguismaru looked positively happy anyway.

(Happy Valentines Day, my dearest Uguismaru) the master walked away with a smile on his face. (Maybe now your loneliness will be cured)


	8. Chapter 8

Wit (Aoe X Female Saniwa)

"My, my", the jade haired man is stroking the chin of a slightly younger woman who is currently half out of her kimono, "is my dearest master trying to seduce me?"

She undoes his shirt, which exposes his abs. He's muscular but lean build compared to the others in the citadel. This suits her just fine. "Maybe…" she kisses him, drunk on her own lust, "are you objecting, Nikkari-San?"

The oowazikashi presses his body against hers hungrily and kisses her back. For some reason, Nikkari is among the Saniwa's favorites for his wit and leadership skills; he likes her for her dark sense of humor which seems to show up at the most odd times. And he couldn't deny how beautiful she was either; long, thick black hair, pale skin and lovely breasts. "I am a tsukyogami; my will is my master's will." He fingers her there, secretly enjoying watching the Saniwa gasp in surprise. "If my master wishes me to devour her like a full course, then of course I shall oblige."

The Saniwa takes his hand into hers and let's him grope her as she feels herself getting wet from him fingering her. She looks at him, smiling happily as she kisses his hand.

"Then,as your master", she rubs his erection, teasing him more and more, "I say,let's eat."

By the time Nikkari takes her in his room, they nearly tear each other's clothing off before they become entangled in each other. He's more impressed with how strong she is; they ride each other until they are both spent and empty. He collapses afterwards, content to touch her after their sex. He kisses her, starting with her lips and down to her breasts.

"In the mood for dessert already?" She strokes his long green hair.

"Perhaps." He kisses her deeply. "I do like you a lot, you know.."

"Heh", she wraps her arms around him. "I like you a lot too. Perhaps…maybe more."

"Is that why you keep me, Kasen and Ishikirimaru around often?"

"Kasen is my starter sword. He probably knows me more than others." The poet is her secretary, only because he was an interesting person to talk to. "Ishikirimaru is interesting too…but my dearest Aoe-San….you are the one who knows me best!"

"Have you done this too with Kasen and Ishikirimaru?" The thought of the prissy poet or even the monk-like oodachi making love like they just did makes Aoe laugh.

"Are you jealous?" The Saniwa looked at him in surprise.

"Not at all actually."

"I do enjoy Ishikirimaru sometimes. And Kasen has a lovely body", the Saniwa confesses. "However, I would rather be devoured by you…if you know what I mean…"

This makes Aoe happy. He is the one she desires the most. "You know", he rubs her body gently, "you can invite them next time. I do not mind."

She lays on top of him. This time, she is the one who initiates everything, starting with straddling him, "I only want you, Nikkari. Your body is what I crave."

And they begin dessert, hungrily.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks (Shokudaikiri Mitsutada X Genderless Saniwa)

"Welcome back".

The expedition team that had left yesterday came back as S greeted them all; Mitsutada, Hasabe, Tsurumaru and Kuniyuki. They looked somewhat disheveled but luckily no major casualties had been reported. After S had fixed them, they decided to retire for the evening and catch up on paperwork. After awhile, S wanted a break; the paperwork they always did was turning out to be more complicated than they thought so they went to get a snack.

Or started to until a certain one-eyed cook caught them. "Aruji-chan", even though S loved all of their swords like they were their own, S was most closest with the quartet of swords known as the Dategumi. "Are you trying to get a snack after having that big meal?"

"Uhhhh…" then changing the subject, they gave Mitsutada a warm smile. "Good job today!"

"Aruji-chan," he returned with an equally friendly and warm smile. "You didn't answer my question. If you want some food, just me know, ok?"

S just looked like a little kid who was caught stealing from the sweet jar. The tachi got on his apron, grabbed a pan and began gathering ingredients. "I meant what I said", S continued, "I missed you."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that. But I'm back now." Mitsutada grinned, "did one of the others cook for you?"

"Of course! I had no one to chat with late at night nor did I have anyone to cook with. Souza-San's food wasn't that bad though…nor was he bad company."

"That's good but you don't have to worry now that I'm back." He ruffled her hair playfully. "I'm going to go wash up. Feeling sticky like this isn't cool at all. I'm going to get a shower"

"Ok." She began to head back to her room when she caught him glancing back. " is there something wrong?"

"I was just wondering where you were going."

"Why,did you need me to wash your back?" As soon as those words came out though the Saniwa regretted and turned tomato red.

"If I allowed you to do so, then I should wash yours, right?" He approached them closer. He brushed a piece of their hair away as the saniwa's eyes grew wide.

"You're blushing". He stroked their right cheek.

"You are too." They pointed out. Meanwhile, inside, the saniwa's heart was beating fast. Their face felt as warm as the fires that burned in the refinery constantly. As much as S did not want to admit it, Shoudaikiri was one of a small group of swords that she liked to use due to each man's various strengths. However, he had grown into something more than that with her; someone who had become a true friend…and maybe something else.

The tachi was blushing as well. "How uncool…heh."

"I'm going to my room now." The Saniwa excused themselves as they began to go back until Mitsutada grabbed them by their arm. This took the Saniwa by surprise.

"Aruji-chan", he asked, "are you sure that you are ok?"

"I'm fine. Go shower already. It wouldn't be cool if you're smelly…" They gently pushed him off.

"I really like you, Aruji-chan, " he came to their room after his shower, smelling of vanilla and faint steel. He enveloped the Saniwa in a bone-crushing hug. The Saniwa doesn't know what to think exactly.

"W…what was that for?"

"I just wanted to thank you for everything you've done." The tachi smiled. "We do appreciate everything that you've done for us, even if we don't always show up."


End file.
